Those little Caryl prompts
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: Just transferring across all the prompts I've received from Tumblr of Caryl oneshots. Reviews are always loved. Prompts are always welcomed.
1. Feelings

**Set in 5x06 from the tipping van scene. Written before episode was aired.**

For the first time ever Daryl didn't know what to do.

He was scared to even move, not even risking to take a breath, which right now he felt like he needed. Not being to hold it in any more he very slowly exhaled and glanced over at Carol, the fear in her eyes matching his.

The van swayed slowly back and forth over the edge of the bridge as the walkers scratched at the back window, causing it to tip more and more forward by the second.

Time was short, they both knew that, yet neither of them moved. Daryl had previously attempted to get Carol to move to the back seat but she had only managed to stand before the van began to lurch forward and she had jump back down.

Walkers had broken the back seat windows now and were trying to claw at them but luckily were still out of reach.

They sat there in silence, hearing gun shots from outside as Rick and the others desperately tried to reach them through the herd of walkers.

"Daryl what do we do?" Carol eventually whispered, knowing that there was no way the others would get to them on time.

Daryl slowly shook his head, gently putting his head in his hands, "I don't know," he choked out, feeling helpless.

Carol turned her head to look at him and pressed her fist against her mouth. She glanced down at the drop below them, trying to work out if there was anyway they could survive that fall. She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes glossed over knowing their chances weren't good. She blinked furiously determined not to cry, she was stronger than that.

The walkers pushed the van again and it slid forward about half a foot making them both jump and lean back as far as possible.

"I'm so sorry Carol," Daryl breathed, his breathing hitched and inconsistent.

"None of this is your fault Daryl," Carol reassured him, "and when you survive this, you can't blame yourself."

"What d'ya mean when I survive this? If there's a chance I'm surviving so are you."

Carol shook her head, feeling the tears brim up again, "no Daryl, the group needs you far more then they'll ever need me. That window will break soon," she said gesturing to the back window where cracks from the walkers were rapidly beginning to form. When it does I want you to take your crossbow and my knife, and I want you to climb through the back as quickly as you can, Rick will have your back."

"Well you're gonna need your knife Carol, you should go first and I'll follow," Daryl said not understanding what she meant.

"No Daryl, not both of us will make it out on time, I'll stay in the van, you have to go without me."

Daryl frowned angrily, "no. No way, not happening, you are coming with me no matter what, you'll go first, I'm not leaving you."

"Daryl please," Carol said a tear spilling over.

Daryl's eyes filled up with tears also and his throat went tight, his voice sounding strained, "Carol I can't leave you, I'm sorry but if you're staying so I am."

Carol couldn't stop the tears now, "y-you have t-to leave Dar-Daryl, I you can't d-do this to m-me," she sobbed.

"Hey hey, don't be like that," Daryl said using one hand to wipe away her tears, keeping his hand gently pressed to her face.

Carol stared at the back window, willing it to break, however she realized it was too late now. The van tipped forwards once again and this time Carol and Daryl heard the sound of the metal as it scraped down the gravel of the bridge, the van going on it's last final tips.

Daryl moved his hand away from her face and locked his fingers through hers, squeezing tightly. She squeezed back as she looked down at their fate.

"Daryl I have to tell you now because even in death I'll regret not telling you…" she said softly pausing.

"I love you," Daryl finished off.

Carol opened her mouth a little and turned to face him and nodded, more tears streaming down her face, "I do, I love you Daryl."

"And I love you, only woman I've ever loved, only woman I ever w-will," Daryl responded stuttering at the end.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, his lips lingering there as he felt the van drop forward, both of them squeezed their eyes shut and the van tipped one last time, sending them over the edge.


	2. PDA

Out of the two of them, Daryl should of been the one to freak out about pda but surprisingly it was Carol who seemed less than keen.

Everyone knew about them, that much was obvious, the little glances they exchanged constantly, the way they gravitated around each other, wherever one was the other was also, catching Daryl trying to kiss Carol discreetly on the cheek only for her to freak out and deflect it somehow. She still tried to hide it though, she had never really done this pda thing before and it had been a very long time since she had been in love with someone. She fell out of love with Ed just a few months into their marriage after he developed a better relationship with alcohol. She just didn't know how to act comfortable with it. She had never felt more content with someone in her whole life but the thought of other people seeing how he managed to take her guard down with a single kiss terrified her.

That night Daryl had agreed to take watch with Carol which no one was surprised at. They went out to the front of the house that they were currently staying in and sat down next to each other wordlessly. Not a single sound could be heard, not even the sound of a passing walker.

Daryl leant his head back against the wall, "so are you going to let me kiss you now?" he asked flicking his eyes over at her smirking.

"Stop," Carol demanded.

Daryl let out a snort, "so is that a no?"

Carol paused, "…no."

Daryl smiled at her, "so you ready to tell the others yet?"

"No," she responded almost immediately.

Daryl sighed, "why not?"

"I'm just not ready Daryl, just drop it."

"You know they already probably know right? They're pretty in the loop with that sorta shit."

"I don't care Daryl, we're not telling them."

"Y'know you're something else," Daryl snapped.

Carol turned, "what? Why is it such a big issue?"

"I was about to ask you the same, look if you're ashamed of me then why did we get even get into this, ain't got time for this god damn drama," Daryl barked, getting up to leave.

"Daryl," Carol called out as he went to go inside.

He stopped but didn't turn.

"I'm not ashamed of you."

He carried on into the house, leaving her to do the rest of the watch alone.

The next time she saw him was early morning when everyone was sorting out breakfast and plans for today's search for food.

She tried to make eye contact but he wasn't cooperating, clearly still upset about last night. She knew what she had to do, but with all these eyes around she just wasn't sure she could do it. She debated with herself as she ate her breakfast, trying to muster up the courage to do it.

" _It shouldn't matter that people are here,"_ she thought, _"they're not strangers, they just friends, it'll be fine."_

She picked at the skin on the side of her thumb and frowned deeply.

Suddenly she saw Daryl arise and go to walk past her out of the kitchen. She had to do it now.

"Daryl," she said a bit too loudly making him jump.

A few people stopped eating and looked over at her making her situation even more scary.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, facing her.

She stood up and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, her heart practically punching through her chest.

He mouth twitched into a one-sided smile, his eyes not leaving hers for one moment.

She took a small breath and leant in her lips gently brushing against his. He let her do the work keeping his head in the same position. She used her hand to push his head towards hers. By this point everyone was watching, some smiling, some slightly opened mouthed. She felt her guard come down as she melted into the kiss, forgetting anyone else was even there. Eventually it was Daryl who had to pull away as he realised Carol had no intention of stopping.

She bowed her head a little and he kissed her gently once more by lifting her chin and placing his lips softly on hers.

"I'm glad I'm aloud to kiss you now," he smirked as he looked up at the sea of faces in front of them. Carol however turned to face them, smiled and walked off, silently beaming inside.

Daryl looked after her and smiled dopily as few of the group began to snigger and Glenn walked out of the kitchen, patting him on the back, "score my friend."


	3. Eye color

Since Daryl let his hair grow it wasn't very often you could see his eyes, he always kept them concealed now, he preferred it that way, eyes were too emotional, he didn't have time for that shit…Carol begged to differ.

"Please Daryl," she begged giving him puppy eyes.

Daryl shook his head and sat down on his bed, "it ain't happenin' Carol, give up."

"Look, you need your hair cut, I won't take much off, just at the front, I miss your pretty eyes, starting to forget what colour they are now," Carol replied trying her best to persuade him. Of course she hadn't forgotten what colour they were, not even for a second would she forgot that.

Daryl's eyes were usually a very soft grey-blue colour, they were the kind of eyes that were very easy to get lost in. Occasionally though when the sun was out, and he wasn't hidden in the shadows of the trees, they became tinted, speckled with a pale green colour like jasper, making his eyes have an undefinable sparkle that could often leave Carol lost for words.

"I don't need a damn hair cut," Daryl grumbled shaking his hair out.

He flinched as a lock at the front landed directly in his eye.

"Daryl," Carol sighed tilting her head at him, "you won't be able to see in a minute, larger chance of being eaten by a walker."

Daryl frowned, "I'm still here ain't I?"

"For now," Carol said in a high pitched mocking tone.

She leant against the door frame of his room twirling the scissors in her head, he knew she had a point and she knew he knew that.

She sighed loudly smiling to herself waiting for him to crack.

"Go on then," Daryl grunted, "your only gonna keep pestering me until I give in."

"Yep," Carol agreed happily walking back into the room opening and closing the scissors.

She had neatened up the front as promised styling part of it to the side like he used to wear it, making sure she could see his eyes no matter how he had it. She gave a small trim to the back as well, making it less grabbable to walkers, _but still enough for her._

She had thought it before she even had time to process that she had thought it. She rolled her shoulders back and shook her head of the thought.

"There all done, that wasn't so bad was it?" Carol said pleased with herself.

Daryl rubbed his head and muttered something under his breath as he went to walk out of the room.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

Daryl span back to face her, the sunlight from the window catching his eye at just the right angle, his eyes sparkled green yet somehow managed to retain that soft grey colour behind it.

"Nothin'," Daryl replied simply, "thanks for the hair cut."

She smiled at him, not being able to look away from his eyes, "any time."


	4. Stargazing

Carol laid stretched out on the grass, looking up at a starry sky. It was a breezy summers night but not cold which Carol was grateful for. She was supposed to be on watch but the house they were staying in was gated all the way round, the house was like a mini mansion. Everyone was grateful for the space but if Carol was honest she didn't like sleeping alone. I mean some of the group naturally shared a room, Rick with Judith and sometimes Carl, Glenn and Maggie, Sasha and Bob, Carol just couldn't sleep without knowing someone was there with her.

She gazed up at the stars trying to work out constellations squinting her eyes and tilting her head a little. When she couldn't work any out asides a Ryan's Belt she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. Suddenly the moonlight shining down on her was blocked, she opened her eyes to see a dark figure towering over her. She let out a yelp and scrambled backwards getting up as fast as her body would let her, knife in hand.

She felt a surge of relief as she saw the crossbow on the figures back.

"Jesus fucking christ Daryl, what the fuck?" Carol exclaimed putting her knife back.

"Thought you could use some company, didn't realise you were sleepin' on the job," Daryl replied sniggering.

"It's not fucking funny, I nearly had a heart attack, I thought that was it for me."

Daryl snorted, "pfft don't be so melodramatic, dear lord."

Carol sat back where she was before directly in front of Daryl's feet, "I wasn't sleeping on the job," she corrected, "I was stargazing but I couldn't work any constellations out."

"Ah well when your eyes are closed it makes it a little more difficult to see them," he said, his voice oozing in sarcasm as he sat down next to her.

She punched his arm lightly, "I was resting my eyes for a second."

"That's how people fall asleep on the job," Daryl said sarcastically again.

"Are you literally just out here to annoy me?"

Daryl chuckled, "I'm sorry alright I'll stop."

"Good," Carol responded rubbing her heavy eyes.

Daryl glanced over and saw her yawn her eyes barely managing to stay open.

"Hey do you want to go get some rest, I'll stay out here and keep watch?" Daryl offered.

Carol thought about it and shook her head, "no it's fine, no point."

"Watcha mean no point?"

Carol hesitated, not sure whether to tell him.

Daryl saw the doubt in her eyes, "come on Carol you can tell me."

Carol looked back at him, "I can't sleep alone, I hate this house, I can't get a moments rest knowing no one is there, I love all the extra space we have but I just…I just can't be alone."

Daryl nodded, "I get that, hell that's one of the reasons I'm up now."

Carol leant her head on his shoulder but Daryl didn't flinch like he used to, it was calming to him now, he was comfortable with Carol.

He lowered his shoulder a little so Carol wasn't leaning up and tilted his head towards the stars.

"So you don't know what any of this shit means?" he asked.

"I used to," Carol said lying back against the grass.

Daryl joined her and gazed up at the billions of twinkling dots in the sky.

"There's a shooting star," Daryl said a little too excitedly pointing towards the sky.

Carol smiled, "make a wish," she whispered.

"Pfft," Daryl scoffed, smiling afterwards.

They spend an hour or so stargazing, Carol telling Daryl everything she could remember about the different constellations before she eventually began to drift off to sleep. She began flinching as she fell asleep waking herself up, forgetting someone was there with her. After the fourth time of it happening she sat up in frustration and ran a hand over her face. She glimpsed at Daryl who was leant up on one elbow looking directly at her.

"Bad dream?" Daryl asked.

Carol nodded wordlessly feeling the exhaustion take over again, "my body still seems to think I'm alone."  
Daryl thought for a moment and then patted the spot directly beside him.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Come 'ere," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Okay," Carol said slowly, filling the space between them.

"Now, uh, lie down," Daryl said lying back.

Carol paused to smile at him but then did as he said, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm slung across him, gripping the material on the other side.

Daryl shifted and gave a nervous cough, "better?"

"Much, thank you," Carol said allowing her eyes to close and fell almost immediately into a sleep.

"Good," Daryl murmured kissing the top of her head gently, then going back to gaze at the stars.


	5. Birthday

Birthdays had never been a big thing to Carol or Daryl, maybe to Carol once but that soon stopped when she married Ed, he never remembered her birthday anyway.

The group hadn't been aware of the day or month for over a year now, they would know the year just by the changing seasons but that was it. However it was announced during conversation that Eugene always knew what the date was, he had managed to keep a watch with the day and date on him since very early on in the apocalypse back when people seemed to think keeping the time and the date was an issue.

"So what is the date?" Rick asked, he wished Eugene had been around before Judith was born, feeling guilty that he would never even know when his daughter's birthday was.

"May 22nd," Eugene replied.

Daryl caught Carol give a small smile but it was quickly gone.

That night when everyone settled down to sleep Carol and Daryl were put on watch together.

They sat outside the front of the church where they were still currently staying.

"What was that smile about earlier? When Eugene told us the date," Daryl asked, looking forward into the darkness of the night.

"Uh nothing," Carol replied twisting her knife into the wood of the stairs.

"Come on," Daryl insisted, "do tell."

"Nothing really, I used to like keep track of time and the date when this all first started, felt like soon it would be over and so that sort of stuff would be important…plus tomorrow's my birthday," Carol admitted with the small smile on her face again.

Daryl smiled, "we'll have to celebrate."

"Um no, no one else celebrates their birthday why should mine matter? "

"That's cause no ones known the god damn date for I dunna how long, come on, we should all celebrate."

"Daryl no please, I'm not huge on birthdays, I'd rather not."

"Is that cause of Ed?" Daryl asked abruptly.

Carol stopped twisting the knife into the wood, "I suppose so, yeah."

"Ed's not here any more," Daryl reminded her.

Carol bowed her head down and then looked up at him, "I know that."

"So we can celebrate then?"

"Daryl I just really don't want to, it's not a big deal, please don't tell anyone."

Daryl nodded respecting her decision in not wanting to tell anyone, he didn't like birthdays either, hell he couldn't even remember if he had ever really celebrated one. His dad never even noticed he existed half the time, the other half he was being beaten for something he didn't do.

"Alright, no birthday," Daryl said changing the topic of conversation.

The next morning Daryl got up early and spoke to Gabriel asking where the nearest town was from the church. Gabriel explained it was about an hours walk North and Daryl nodded setting off immediately.

When he got there, he kept his eyes peeled for any herds of walkers but all seem relatively quiet, he scanned around the shops looking for something in particular, doubting if it was there at all.

Finally he found it, just as he had suspected it had been raided, windows smashing in, all display items taken but there were a few items scattered about on the floor and under counters. Originally he was looking for something like a necklace or a bracelet, maybe even a ring, no not a ring, what was he thinking? He found her two presents, one he hadn't planned on finding.

He got back mid afternoon, everyone questioning on where he went and why.

"Gabriel said you were looking for a town?" Rick questioned, "what did you need from the town."

"Just something personal," Daryl half grumbled, "couldn't find it."

Rick didn't question him any more seeing his reluctance to disclose any more information.

Later that evening Daryl offered to go on watch with Carol, seeing very little of her today after being split up on their run.

"Happy birthday," Daryl said softly as he sat down next to her.

Carol glanced up at him, "thank you."

He took two items out of his pocket and placed them lightly on her lap, both wrapped together in a bit of cloth.

She frowned at him, "what's this?"

"It's your birthday, it's your presents."

"Daryl-" Carol began to protest.

"Will you just open the damn things already?" Daryl cut in.

"Okay okay," she muttered.

She opened up the cloth and looked at the two boxes, "which one first?"

"Either," Daryl said not wanting to make a fuss.

"Okay," she murmured as she picked the first box up in her hands.

She removed the lid and her mouth immediately peeled into a smile.

"Daryl it's beautiful," she almost choked out.

Inside the box was a bracelet he found her, a thin bracelet made of gold with cherokee shaped roses going all the way around it.

"I saw and thought of you," he mumbled quietly.

"I love it," she said, trying to get the bracelet on.

"Let me," Daryl offered seeing her struggle.

He undid the clasp and attached it to her wrist, gently placing his hand around the top of her wrist when he was done.

He held it there for a while and she flashed a smile at him making him remember his hand was still there.

He moved it away almost flinching and then ushered her on to open the next present.

She opened the box and revealed her second present. It was a watch with the date and time, brand new, still had the seal on it.

"Oh Daryl," she exclaimed examining the watch, "it's so perfect."

She felt her eyes well up a little, "hey hey no crying on me, can't be dealing with that shit," Daryl joked.

"It's just, I don't know, I've never had someone care this much. I never really received thoughtful gifts or any gifts at that. I mean Sofia would always make me something for my birthday which I loved but Ed, he hardly ever bothered.

"Well I'm glad you like it, I'm gonna go get Rick up for his watch now," Daryl said quickly making his excuses to leave before she did actually cry, "happy birthday."

Daryl got up and gave her small quick kiss on the head before disappearing.

Carol blushed and watched him go inside, maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all…


	6. Hero

_"Carol stop!" he managed to yell, but he knew it was already too late._

Carol and Daryl had been sent on a run together, only a small job, shouldn't of needed more than two people to get in, grab what they needed and get out. However all hadn't gone to plan and so what started off as a run to get diapers for Judith was now yet again a fight for survival against the dead.

They had managed to move back from the town center and were now trying to fight their way across a dilapidated bridge, with a deep river running underneath, past the oncoming herd of bloodthirsty walkers.

Daryl was too distracted to notice Carol wasn't by his side any more as he got half way across the bridge. He plunged his knife into the last walker near him and spun around to look for Carol. He saw her not too far back but she was swarmed by walkers, desperately trying to kick them away as she backed up towards the bridge's edge, not noticing that the bit she was backing up on didn't have an wall. Daryl saw her getting closer and closer to the edge and he sprinted forward in a wild frenzy, fighting to get to her on time. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to choke his words out, any words. He had to stop her but his words just didn't leave his mouth on time.

"Carol stop!" he managed to yell, but he knew it was already too late.

She managed to spare him one confused glanced before her foot was off the bridge and she plummeted down into the water. Daryl felt his stomach churn as he heard her let out a piercing scream and then hit the water.

Adrenaline rushed through him, desperate to save Carol, he ran to where she fell and pulled away the walkers that were falling off the edge after her. He didn't even hesitate when jumping off the bridge and landed in the ice cold water, inhaling sharply as he came to the surface.

"Carol!" he spluttered as loud he could through the rapidly moving river.

He felt a walker beneath him claw at his boot and he attempted to kick it off, managing to lose his boot in the process. He swam on, looking for any sign of her under the water, his panic levels increasing with every second she had spent with no air. Suddenly he saw a body floating down stream, he saw the grey hair and the dark pink top and swam towards it like his life depended on it, no, because her life depended on it.

He swam furiously, his head barely coming up for air, as he approached her he prayed she wasn't lying face down in the water. To answer his prayer he saw she was face up and now in his reach. He extended his arm and pulled her towards him, swimming as best he could to the side of the bank.

He hoisted her up onto the grass trying to catch his breath as he did and checked her airways. She wasn't breathing. He began immediately on CPR, doing chest compression's on her and raising his ear to her nose so he could hear if she started breathing.

"Come on Carol, don't you give up on me," Daryl begged pushing down on her chest.

The chest compression's weren't working, he knew he'd have to give her mouth to mouth. He pinched her nose and opened her mouth, placing his on hers as he breathed a full breath of air into her, when nothing happened he did it again, he eyes brimming with tears.

This time he felt Carol jolt beneath him, choking up the water she had swallowed. He quickly lifted her head and tilted it to the side, making sure she could breath.

"Daryl," she said breathlessly.

Daryl sighed a huge breath of relief and as the adrenaline wore off he realised how out of breath he was. He pulled Carol in close to him and allowed them to just breath for a few minutes, letting them both recover.

"You saved m-me," Carol said, her teeth beginning to chatter from the cold.

Daryl coughed and put his arms back around her, "no I didn't, I should of stopped you before you fell in the river, I could of- I just- my words-"

"Shh," Carol murmured calmingly, "y-you saved me Daryl e-end of, you're a hero accept it, you're m-my hero."

She leaned upwards and lightly on the cheek and lingered her lips there for a moment before pulling away.

Daryl bit the inside of his mouth trying to hide his awkwardness he was so clearly feeling.

"Walker took my shoe," he blurted out eventually making Carol laugh.

 _Not all heroes are knights in shining_ _armor_ she thought as she leant back against him looking at his shoeless foot smiling to herself.


	7. Bite

**Just trigger warning this is the only time I'll do a character death.**

They were surrounded. No one knew what to do, it was just Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Carol. They all took their turns in killing the walkers but it got to a point where it became a free-for-all. Carol slammed her knife into the head of a walker, managing to get her knife caught in the skull as she did so. She tugged at it prying it out of the walkers head. She turned seeing a walker stumble rapidly towards her. She panicked and pulled the knife as hard as she could but it didn't budge. The walker approached her and she jumped as a arrow shot through it's eye causing it to collapse to the floor, she looked up at Daryl stood on a table and flashed him a grateful smile.

She had time to twist the knife and finally wrench it out of the walkers crushed skull before the next dead one came running towards her. She plunged her knife through the eye this time, giving her a clean kill, Daryl watching her back for any more approaching walkers. They had nearly cleared them all now, only a few left.

Daryl had too much of his focus on Carol though and had no time to react when a walker grabbed his foot making him slip onto his back.

"Shit," he yelled out, shooting it directly in the head, giving a small sigh of relief when it stopped moving.

What happened next no one was prepared for.

They heard the scream before they saw who it was coming from, Daryl didn't have to look though, he knew exactly who it was coming from. His eyes fogged over in a haze of black, feeling like he was going to throw up or pass out. He had to get to her though, now.

He hurled himself up and ran towards her, pounding his knife through the walkers head. Leaving the others to kill the last few walkers, he sat her down and rested her back again a wall. She cried out in pain as she looked down at her shoulder, now covered in crimson blood and missing a chunk of flesh. Her breathing was uneven and rapid.

Daryl's hand shook as he carefully peeled away the remains of the ripped shirt on her shoulder, revealing the bite. She let out a sharp gasp as he did so, the blood soaking her shirt.

His eyes filled with tears making his vision foggy, just like his mind right now.

"Carol, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of fallen, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I let this happen to you," Daryl stammered gently tracing the bite.

"Daryl-" Carol began.

"Rick!" Daryl yelled, "Rick what do we do? Can we cut it off? Please Rick help me."

The pain made Carol feel light headed and vision blurred in and out of focus as she looked at a frantic Daryl.

Rick finished off the last walker and ran over to them, wincing when he saw the bite. He rubbed his face and shook his head.

"What? What does that mean Rick, what are we gonna do?" Daryl snarled, demanding answers.

"Daryl, you can't, you can't cut it, there's no way around it," Rick explained looking apologetically at Carol, his eyes glossing over.

"What d'ya mean you can't cut it, what are we gonna do?!" Daryl could feel the anger and stress within him rise.

"Carol," Rick said looking at her.

Carol nodded knowing what her fate had to be, she broke down into tears, clutching at her bitten arm.

Daryl shook his head though, "nah, no way, she ain't gonna go, she's a survivor," he let out a small weep as his said it though.

"Daryl," Carol tried to sooth, despite being the one in excruciating pain.

"No!" Daryl snapped, "you're not just giving up on me! Not now, not ever!"

Michonne who had stayed wordless, ushered Rick outside the store and left them alone to talk it out.

Daryl watched them leave and the turned back to Carol who was wincing at the agony she was in.

Daryl let a tear roll down his cheek as he sat down, his shoes pressed to the wall so he was facing her.

"Carol, what do we do?" Daryl asked feeling like he was the one who needed comforting right now.

"We fight on," Carol said, tears now spilling from her eyes, her breathing hitched from the crying and the pain.

"Please- please don't leave me," Daryl couldn't stop his tears, his nose was running but he didn't even care at this point, he had opened the floodgates, no holding back.

Carol motioned for Daryl to sit next to her.

As he moved she spoke, "everyone dies Daryl, sooner or later."

"Not like this," Daryl replied, "not you, not like this, you deserve so much better than _this,_ " he pointed to her shoulder and couldn't stop himself from sobbing again.

Carol let her tears silently fall, a seemingly endless flow of tears.

"I'm so so sorry, you trusted me, you thought I had your back, I should of had your back. If I wasn't so fucking careless and stupid-" Daryl sneered scolding himself.

"Daryl stop! This is not your fault, when I'm gone, do not blame yourself for this. You couldn't of done any more, you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of others, or you're no use to them at all."

"B-but you trusted me and I- I failed you Carol and I'm s-so sorry, pl-please don't die, I c-can't," Daryl trembled out through loud sobs as he pulled Carol into his heaving chest.

"You can't what?" Carol whispered as he held her, her flow of tears increasing along with her temperature, she knew time was short now.

"I can't physically live without you," Daryl managed to choke out without stuttering.

This made Carol cry even more, her heart physically ached in her chest as she squeezed him as tight as her weakening muscles would let her.

"Daryl when my eyes close and I stop breathing, you have to kill me," Carol mumbled into his chest.

Daryl tilted his head back against the wall looking at the ceiling as his chest shook beneath Carol. His cheeks became tear stained, his eyes bloodshot and sore, his heart felt like it had a hole in it, his stomach churned.

"Okay," he whispered tilting his head back down, burying it in her hair.

He stroked the side of her face with his thumb and he felt her body temperature rapidly increase and her breathing slow.

"Take care of the others for me," Carol murmured sleepily.

Daryl nodded, "I will."

"Daryl I'm so tired," she whispered.

Daryl couldn't even see any more his eyes were that blurred, "it's okay," he said closing them, "you can go to sleep now."

"Good night Daryl Dixon," she breathed. That was her last breath.

The whole of Daryl's body shook as he held her, limp in his arms. He furiously blinked away the tears and lifted her head from his chest, using his side to keep her upright.

He took her knife and held her chin still in his hand.

He kissed her temple, keeping his lips there as he whispered, "…good night Carol Peletier," and forced the knife gently into her other temple, one last tear rolling down his cheek.


	8. Puke

Daryl rolled out of bed as he heard Carol leave their prison cell once again. He followed her down to the bathroom where she began to puke up what was left in her stomach, mostly being bile and water.

Daryl scrunched his face up at the sight but stood behind Carol, rubbing her back, his fingers running down her spine.

"Why do you insist on following me down here?" Carol grumbled

"Because I want to make sure you're okay," Daryl replied simply, removing his hand from her back.

"I'm fine and you don't need to stay in my cell either, it's not like I'm gonna die and turn if that's what you're worried about," she responded grumpily, not liking being taken care of all the time.

"That's not why I'm there," Daryl snapped, "stop being so reluctant to let me help and take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," she muttered, hauling herself up a little too fast. She felt herself go light headed and woozy, she hadn't eaten much the past three days.

She swayed and felt herself tipping backwards, not being able to save herself.

"Woah," Daryl exclaimed as he caught her, sliding his arm around her waist, "don't need anyone you say?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't mock me Dixon," she murmured, "just help me up to bed."

"Ah so now you want my help?" Daryl teased.

"Daryl," she protested, "please."

"Okay okay, up we go," he said scooping her up into his arms, and carrying her up the stairs.

"I said help, not carry!" Carol hissed at him.

"Shh," he snapped back, "you'll wake everyone."

When they got back to their cell, Daryl laid her down on her bed and grinned at her as she shot back a disapproving frown.

"Come on Carol, look at you, you're too weak at the moment to be doing any kind of strenuous activity, I was just helping."

"Too much," Carol moaned, "you can't look after me 24/7."

"I can and I will," Daryl replied simply.

Carol grumbled something incoherently and rolled over to face the wall.

"So it's like that?" Daryl asked not at all off put by Carol's mood.

"Mhmm," Carol mumbled.

"Alright then, well goodnight."

"Good night Daryl," Carol said bluntly.

After laying in bed for ten minutes or so, Daryl could hear the chattering of teeth across the cell.

"What is wrong with you now lady?" Daryl asked, acting like he wasn't taking care of her.

"I'm fu-fucking freezing," Carol chattered, "these g-god damn cells, cold as sh-shit."

"Good lord," Daryl muttered as he got out of bed again, taking the sheets off his bed.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked glancing at him.

"Keeping you warm," he replied getting into her bed and placing the extra sheets over the top.

"We can't both sleep in here there's not room," Carol exclaimed.

"Well I'm in just fine now, so as long as you keep your ass still it'll be fine."

When Carol didn't respond and continued to shiver he snaked his arm around her waist and quickly pulled her in close to him, his breath hot on her neck.

"Better?" he asked in a whisper.

It took Carol a second to catch her breath, "much."

"Good now maybe I can get some god damn sleep around here," he said nuzzling his head into her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Are you still cold?" Daryl asked abruptly.

"No no," Carol assured him, "I'm fine now."

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard Daryl grumble something into her neck, "better not puke on me."

She breathed out a small chuckle and closed her eyes.


	9. Tattoo

Daryl got out of bed and searched for his pants that had been thrown earlier that evening, Carol followed suit finding her pants and slipping them on along with a shirt, Daryl's.

Daryl stood with his back to her as he zipped his pants up and then started looking for his shirt. She took a step towards him, running her fingers delicately across his back, across his faded scars and tattoo.

Daryl arched his back a little at her touch.

"Have you ever wanted more?" she asked softly, tracing his tattoo with her nail.

"Scars? No," Daryl replied.

She slapped him gently with the tips of her fingers, "not scars, tattoos."

"Hmm," he pondered, "I don't know maybe, if this whole thing finally ended and the world went back to how it was I would want something to remember it by. But if I'm honest if the world went back to how it was I'd be lost again, I feel like the world, the way it is now, gives me purpose, y'know? A reason to carry on, to help, to fight."

Carol smiled understanding how he felt, if this apocalypse had never started then yes she would still have Sofia, the light of her world, but at the same time she wouldn't of become the strong independent person she was now. She'd still be living under the foot of Ed, existing but not really living.

She wrapped her arms around him and peppered his back with light kisses. Daryl looked down at her arms and wrapped his around them but then he paused.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked.

Carol laughed, "nooo."

"It is my shirt!" Daryl exclaimed spinning around, sliding his arms around her waist.

She tilted her head upwards kissing him as she did.

"So I'll take this back," Daryl murmured onto her mouth in a low voice.

He moved his hands from her waist placing one on the back of her neck and another working on unbuttoning the shirt.

Carol let him do so as they laid back down on the bed, Daryl running his fingers across her stomach as he undid the last button.

"So how about you Carol?" he asked through kisses, "any tattoos?"

"Maybe," she teased softly biting his lower lip.

"Where to?" Daryl asked curiously.

"I'm not telling," Carol replied.

"Fine then. I see you've left me no choice."

"Left you no choice?"

"Yep, I'm just gonna have to search you," Daryl responded pinning her down onto the bed, his leg straddling her. He fully opening up the shirt, his eyes scanning across her body as his fingers followed.

"Daryl stop!" Carol squirmed through laughter.

"No way," Daryl said flipping her over onto her stomach, "you've started it now."

She laughed into the pillow as he lifted the shirt up, searching her back for any tattoos.

He flipped her back over.

"Ah so it's lower than this?" Daryl asked running a finger along her waist band.

Carol nodded and Daryl immediately began to unzip her pants, "well I spose it's down I go."

"I wouldn't mind that," Carol said suggestively.

Daryl laughed as he began to pull down her pants but then stopped as something caught his eye.

"Is that?" he asked looking at her hip that she had now covered with the shirt.

"No," Carol lied.

"It is!" he exclaimed yanking the shirt away that Carol had held there.

And there behind the material was a small tattoo, just above her hip bone.

It was a tiny tattoo of a sparrow in mid flight, slightly faded, all black.

Daryl smiled as he placed his thumb over it, "how long ago was this done?"

"Few years after being married to Ed, I got it as a reminder to myself that eventually I would be free of him, thankfully he never even noticed I had it."

Daryl leant down and kissed it, "well you did it, you're free sparrow."


	10. Pet

"No Daryl," Rick said firmly, walking away from the conversation.

"Why? Why not?" Daryl huffed following after him.

"Cause I don't need another mouth to feed, especially one that can't even eat the same things as us, or help us collect food," Rick replied looking down at the dog.

"Look it'll be my responsibility, he's tame enough, warn us of walkers, we won't have to have anyone on watch," Daryl responded trying desperately to persuade him.

Rick turned at faced him, "I am not putting my trust of the whole groups safety in a dog. No way."

Daryl sighed and stormed off, the dog following after him, bounding into the church.

Carol, who sat on the church floor, was surprised when the playful dog jumped onto her lap.

"Oh hey you," she cooed as she petted the dog, "where did you come from?"

"Don't get used to it," Daryl said walking through the door, "Rick said he can't stay."

"Well why not?" Carol asked watching the dog as it ran back to Daryl who was walking towards her.

Daryl took a seat next to her, "he said it'll be another mouth to feed, pathetic excuse."

"I think we should keep him, he might come in handy with the walkers, more protection."

"Exactly!" Daryl exclaimed.

Carol looked at how Daryl's face dropped when he looked at the dog, "there's no point arguing with Rick, he won't change his mind," Daryl mumbled.

"I'm sorry pookie," Carol apologized sympathetically as she stood up and walked to the church door.

When she got outside she immediately looked for Rick.

She saw him stood with Carl and Michonne talking, "Rick," she called over.

Rick turned as she walked towards him, "what's up Carol?"

"Please let Daryl keep the dog. He doesn't do great with people as it is, I think this'll be exactly what he needs, a companion."

"Carol I've already said no, it'll just be a hindrance, possibly a danger and I'm not having an animal to be responsible for."

"It won't be a danger Rick," Carol scoffed, "it won't even be your responsibility, Daryl will happily take care of it."

"I'm sorry Carol I meant what I said, no dog."

With this Carl looked up, stopping his conversation with Michonne, "a dog? Why can't we keep it? Please dad, Judith would love a dog."

"No Carl," Rick quickly argued.

"But please dad, dogs are great, do you know dogs care about their owners more than themselves, they're also super loyal," Carl babbled on as Rick kept trying to cut it.

"I wouldn't mind having a dog," Michonne added in quietly, "dogs are one of the few things that haven't lost their humanity in all this, or rather dogmanity."

Michonne laughed as Rick shot her a glare.

"You're outnumbered Rick," Carol said smugly, "please let Daryl keep the dog, please."

Rick paused and rubbed his hand over his face, "ugh alright fine, but I take no responsibility for it."

"Yes!" Carl celebrated with Michonne.

"Thank you! You don't understand how happy this'll make Daryl," Carol beamed bounding off towards the church.

"Yeah yeah," Rick grumbled.

Carol went back inside the church and sat back next to Daryl, "hey."

Daryl looked up from the dog, "hey," he murmured.

"Guess what," Carol said grinning.

"What?" Daryl asked not in the mood for guessing games.

"Rick said you can keep the dog."

Daryl's face peeled into a huge smile, "you serious?"

Carol nodded smiling, "yep, he said no at first but Carl and Michonne were for keeping the dog too so he was outnumbered."

Daryl pulled Carol into a surprising hug.

"Thank you," Daryl said grinned as he pulled away.

"No worries pookie," Carol replied stroking the dog as it wagged its tail.


	11. Mohawk

Carol woke to the faint sound that sounded like soft shouting from a few rooms down.

Recently their group had reached a gold mine of a house, something they'd probably never come across again. The house was huge, four floors to it, it had, cold, but running water, plenty of clean clothes for most of the group, even a few tin cans of food.

It was early hours of the morning when Carol was awoken, the sun was just peeking up over the horizon. She slipped out of bed, grabbing her knife in case someone was in trouble. As she edged down the hallway to the bathroom the sound stopped, she continued to edge towards the ajar door. She paused outside the door for a moment, just listening. The sound started again and she then realized what she was hearing.  
She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she realized that she was actually hearing Daryl singing in the shower. Slowly she peeked through the shower door and saw him, throwing his head back, eyes closed, singing quietly to himself, air guitaring…oh and also he had a mohawk.

She let out a snort a little too loud and clasp her hand over her mouth.

Daryl turned to see Carol and was horrified, jumping out the shower but slipping and falling on his face. Carol couldn't stop the hysterics now, tears were streaming down her face as she struggled for breath.

He stood up, his mohawk still intact as he grabbed a towel, his face booming red,

"What the hell Carol?!" he exclaimed angrily, flattening out his mohawk.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she cried through laughter, "it's jus-just the singing and-and the air guit-guitar and the-the- mohawk!"

"Can't a man take a shower in peace around here," he grumbled walking past her, his face still scarlet, "good lord."


	12. Shy

Daryl Dixon. Not a great man at showing how he feels. Carol knew that better than anyone. It took him nearly three winters before he decided to speak up. He was shy, that was for sure.

It happened one night in the prison, they had all gone out and found a shit load of food, along with a lot of alcohol. To celebrate Rick decided they could take the alcohol and drink it that night.

Daryl had ended up stumbling into Carol's cell who had decided to call it a night when her head began to spin a little.

"Carol!" he shouted happily as he got into her cell, pointing a finger at her.

"Daryl!" Carol shouted back, also pointing her finger back.

"How's it goin'?" he asked, his speech slurring.

"Good, good," she replied, her words elongated.

He slumped down next to her, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"You look gorgeous," he blurted out looking at her.

"Wha-? No Daryl," Carol said laughing.

"You do. I wanna talk to you abo-" but before he had a chance to finish Carol shoved him playfully.

He fell on his side, unable to get up from the drunk state he was in.

This sent Carol into hysterics.

He used the wall to try and slide himself back up, now grumpy, "shut up."

"I can't," Carol laughed.

"Stop it!" Daryl said getting more grumpy.

"I would if I c-could," she hiccuped on the last word.

"Just sop okay?" Daryl protested.

Carol stopped laughing, "…sop?" and the laughter was off again.

Daryl sighed, taking a sip of his whisky, the bottle almost empty.

"I'm tryin' to tell you something," he grumbled.

Carol didn't stop laughing though, she couldn't.

Daryl was too frustrated by this point.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

Instantly the laughter stopped, Daryl now had his mouth pressed against hers. Her first instinct was to pull away, but then she realized, after all this time of waiting he had finally done it. Granted probably doing it whilst drunk wasn't the best way but she and he both knew he was way to shy to do this sober. She felt herself melt into the passionate, if not slightly sloppy, kiss. Nevertheless his lips felt amazing against hers, his tongue tasting strongly of Jack Daniels whisky. He ran his hand through her hair and down her neck sending shivers down her spine.

He pulled away eventually feeling he had gotten his point across to her.

She pursed her lips together and smiled, "now what was it you had to tell me?"


	13. Crush

This wasn't normal for Carol, she wasn't used to it and quite frankly wasn't really sure how to deal with it.  
She had never meant to let this happen. Of course there had always been some underlying attraction there, but nothing major. Nothing like this.

Now she was sat there listening to Daryl's story blushing and laughing like some embarrassed school girl. What was even worse than that was that it was so obvious to everyone, except him.

Daryl got up after finishing his story say he was going to check with Rick what watch he was on tonight, Carol just nodded, watching after him until he turned a corner.

"Wow you've got it baddd," Maggie said taking up Daryl's seat, Glenn stood laughing behind her in agreement.

"What?" Carol asked turning back around to face them.

"You know, you, Daryl," Maggie hinted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carol lied.

"Yes you do," Maggie responded, instantly seeing through her lies, "it couldn't be more obvious."

Carol shook her head trying to be convincing, "I seriously don't know what you are on about Maggie."

"Come on Carol, we're all adults here," Maggie said raising her eyebrows at her, "you so have a crush on him."

Maggie burst into laughter at Carol's horrified reaction.

"I do not have a _crush_ on him," Carol protested quietly, cringing at the word **.**

"Oh it's okay," Maggie said stopping her laughter abruptly, "we won't say anything."

"There's nothing to say because it's not true," Carol stressed, her voice getting higher as she stood, her hands on the table.

"What's not true?" a voice asked behind her.

She froze knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Daryl," Glenn said smiling at Carol.

Carol gave a look of death to Glenn who tried to hide a snort.

"Yeah, hey," Daryl said gruffly back, sitting down in the chair now to Carol's, "now what were you talking 'bout?"

When no one replied he looked up at Carol, "hello? You gonna just stand there staring off into the distance or is someone gonna answer me? Get more of a conversation with a fucking walker."

Carol sat down quickly and tried to act casual, "no we weren't talking about much, speak to Rick?" she asked quickly moving the conversation along.

"Yeah, he said we're on watch together tonight," Daryl replied, easily distracted.

Carol smiled at the thought knowing tonight's watch would now be more than bearable.

As the fear of Daryl hearing anything he shouldn't of wore off she began to melt back into her usual self when he was around. Her eyes watching his lips as he spoke although occasionally flicking back up to his eyes to show she was listening. Glenn and Maggie sat muttering to each other giggling every two minutes as they looked over at Carol who was paying no attention to them whatsoever.

Daryl told her he had to go hunting now but he'd be back later so they could go on watch together and he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it lightly, she looked up and gave him a long lingering smile before he eventually let go and walked away. Again she couldn't help but watch, she didn't know when she would see him next or if she ever would, that's a fear that never left her.

"Okay so now you'll admit it right?" Maggie questioned as soon as Daryl was out of earshot.

"No Maggie," Carol sighed, still blushing from Daryl holding her hand.

"Come onnn," Maggie begged, "everyone know's it's true, even Rick, why do you think he puts him on watch with you, it's so you can spend time together."

Carol paused for a moment debating whether there was any point in trying to lie, "well why would he do that? That's just torturous to me knowing I will never have him."

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what? Maggie I feel you're getting off the subject of the question here."

"You like Daryl? Yes? I'm not answering your question until you answer that one."

"Ugh fine yes, I may have a small 'crush' on him," she replied doing quotation marks in the air around the word crush.

"Awww!" Maggie gushed, "I knew it, I told you Glenn didn't I!?"

"Yeah but I didn't say I didn't believe you," Glenn responded.

"Who cares I was right!" Maggie exclaimed excitedly.

"Maggie back to my question," Carol said trying to reel her excitement and noise back in.

"Oh right yeah, Daryl totally has a thing for you too, Rick's not doing it to torture you, just seeing if either of you will take up the opportunity."

Carol couldn't believe her ears, "wait what? Daryl- he- I mean- when did he say- has he said that?" she babbled.

"Calm yourself," Maggie said looking at her open jaw, "he hasn't said it no, but like you, it's so obvious."

Carol shook her head, "he doesn't."

"Shh! Yes he does and you have been presented tonight with an opportunity, so take it."

"More of an opportunity than we get," Glenn added.

Maggie nudged him with her shoulder.

"So what Rick like, set us up?" Carol asked.

"Seems so," Maggie said standing up, "take the chance while you have it Carol because for all you know tomorrow one of you could be gone, and it will haunt the other one with regret for the rest of your life. Take my advice, go get that crush," Maggie winked at her knowingly and walked off with Glenn, leaving Carol to think over what to do.


	14. Medicine

_Set after season five reunion._

Daryl put a hand to her head and instantly knew it wasn't good.

"Jesus Carol you're burning up," Daryl said concerned, he fetched her a bowl of cold water with a cloth and pressed it onto her head.

"That better?" he asked.

Carol's eyes were closed but she was awake, "hmm" she murmured enthusiastically as possible. Her whole body felt weak, she could barely lift herself in and out of bed, let alone eat.

He left it on her head and stood up wiping his face in worry.

"What's wrong?" Carol breathed slowly looking at Daryl.

Daryl removed his hand and looked at her, "I can't leave you like this, we need to do a run for medicine, now."

"I'm…" Carol paused catching her breath, "fine."

"Yeah sure look it, I'll be back in a minute," Daryl said leaving the room.

He found Rick and demanded they go on a run, now.

"Daryl we're doing everything we can, we just don't know where we're going to get what we need for her, there might be one place nearby-"

"Then that's where we'll go," Daryl interrupted.

"Daryl I need to work out who's staying and going first. We need some of us to stay back here, I'll be staying here with Judith. Besides after what happened when people were sick last time, I really don't want others getting ill."

"I'll go," Daryl said immediately but then paused processing what Rick had just said, "actually I'll stay."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Cause I don't trust you," Daryl said bluntly.

"What? Daryl that's insane, you can trust me."

"Hah, funny I don't though, you stay away from Carol, send someone to get medicine for her, now."

Rick sighed, walking off to get people to go on a run.

He came back a few minutes later with Tyreese, Glenn, Michonne and himself, "I'm going with them alright, happy?"

"Much," Daryl said walking upstairs to where Carol was.

When he got back up there, Carol was throwing up into a bowl left beside her.

He rushed over and ran his hand over her back soothingly until she was done.

"Ugh," she exclaimed as she flopped back down onto the pillow, clutching her stomach.

"You 'kay?" Daryl asked quietly.

"I can't stand this pain," she heaved, struggling for breath, "my body is giving up on me."

"Yeah well I'm not," he replied, sitting on the bed next to her, "Rick's gone with some others to get you medicine, you just gotta hold on till then."

Her hand shook as she placed it to his face, "I'll try."

"You're gonna be just fine," Daryl murmured kissing the palm of her hand lightly.

A few hours passed and still Rick and the others hadn't returned, if Carol didn't get the medicine by tonight then she'd be dead by tomorrow.

Daryl couldn't wait any longer.

He kissed Carol on the forehead as she slept and closed the door behind him.

"Sasha," he called out when he was down stairs.

"Yeah?" he responded from the kitchen.

"I'm going to look for some medicine, somewhere else, Carol won't last the night if she doesn't get this medicine," Daryl explained picking up his crossbow.

Sasha just nodded knowing Daryl had to do what he had to do, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Make sure her fluids stay up, try and get her to eat if you can."

"Will do," Sasha replied.

"I'll be back soon," Daryl said as he shut the front door behind him.

Daryl went into the first store he saw, a run down petrol station, he went in a scrounged whatever he could find, he found a few packs of paracetamol, that would bring her temperature down at least. He knew there was a chemist nearby but Rick had avoided it because of the amount of walkers inside, Daryl had to chance it though.

He made his way to the chemist and looked into the window, seeing well over a dozen walkers, he could do this if he could crowd control them. He aimed to let one or two out at a time so he could kill them off easy. He slowly opened the door but immediately three came out and ran at him. He slammed the door shut and kicked the nearest one away from him, he shot the furtherest one with his crossbow and stabbed the other, doing the same to the one he kicked. He worked through them all slowly, it was exhausting but the thought of Carol lying fragile in bed, time slipping quickly through his hands made him fight on.

Finally he killed the last walker and he made his way inside, weary for any others hiding. He luckily managed to find the exact medicine he needed and set back off to the house, hoping his wasn't too late.

When he arrived Rick and the others were back, almost empty handed.

"Daryl, Sasha told me you went off on your own, you can't go doing that, they may have needed you here," Rick said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Did you find it?" Daryl asked.

Rick paused and shook his head, "I'm sorry Daryl the place was almost bare, we grabbed what we could, Tyreese has just given her some paracetamol."

"It's fine, I got it, emptied out that chemist you thought we couldn't handle," Daryl responded walking up the stairs not bothering to wait for a response.

He walked into where Carol was, her face was paler than he remembered and her breathing much slower. She had to take this now.

"Carol," he said making her aware he was there, "They got the medicine, open your mouth."

Her eyes remained closed but she did as he said opening her mouth slightly letting him pour in some medicine.

"Swallow it all," he said closing the lid.

She swallowed and pulled a face at the bitter taste it had.

He chuckled a little, sitting at the foot of her bed, watching her drift back off to sleep. He didn't leave her side that night, waking her every four hours or so to give her more medicine until he eventually fell asleep, lying next to her.

He awoke the next morning to find her gone and he felt his stomach drop. He rushed out of bed looking for her searching all the rooms, trying to find Rick. He stormed into the bathroom and stopped embarrassed, quickly shutting the door again.

Carol came out a few seconds later a towel wrapped around her, "can't a woman shower in peace?" she teased laughing at his reaction.

"S-so you feel better?" he stuttered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "much," she whispered pulling away.

"Sasha told me that you were the one to get the medicine yesterday, not the others, cleared out that chemist just to get me it. I owe you Daryl, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

Daryl got a lump in his throat, he couldn't speak so just nodded as if to say you're welcome.

Carol smiled at him and then looked down at herself, "best go get changed, don't come peeping in on me again," she laughed winking, making Daryl's face burn red.


	15. Beg

_Set when Carol attempts to leave in 02x05_

"What are you doin'?" Daryl asked emerging from the shadows.

Carol blinked and glanced at the car then back at him, not know what to say.

"I don't know," she replied, her voice quaking a little.

Daryl looked at her and nudged his head back towards the church, "come on," he said softly.

"No Daryl," Carol responded, her eyes glossing over.

"…why?" Daryl asked.

"Cause, I can't stay here, it's just too much, I need to leave, now I know you're all safe."

"But I-" Daryl paused and corrected himself, " _we_ just got you back."

"Yes I know but you'll be fine without me," Carol assured.

"Oh yeah we'll be fantastic, cause we survived just fine when you left," Daryl said sarcastically, "first the prison was blown up, then we were all separated, then we all ended up in the same place and were nearly eaten by living humans, as if we didn't have enough problem with the dead doing that, and had to rely on you saving our asses."

"Daryl it was just unfortunate, you'll make it through, I know that."

"Carol, please don't make me beg."

Carol looked at him and shook her head slightly, a tear ran down her cheek, "I'm not staying, I'm sorry."

Daryl stared her right in the eye, he didn't want to beg but he had to try and persuade her, "please don't do this Carol. Don't go, everyone wants you to stay, no one would ever want you to leave."

More tears fell down her face, "Daryl please stop."

"I can't lose you again," Daryl said his eyes welling up.

Carol let out a small sob and clamped her hand to her mouth, "Daryl I can't live with hiding things any more, things I'm not aloud to talk about, it's too much, I can't deal with the rejection again."

"Then talk to me Carol, get it off your chest please, I won't tell anyone not even Rick, just between you and me, I promise."

"Daryl, it's too damn hard okay, no, please just let me go," Carol protested.

"No, this isn't fair, you can't just take off like this without even saying goodbye, were you just gonna wait for me to find out and then go searching for you for days on end, trying desperately to track you down so I could try and convince you to come back home where you belong."

"I'm so sorry. I don't belong here though, not after what's happened," Carol apologized wiping away her tears.

Daryl walked towards her putting his hands on either side of her face, "don't ever say you don't belong, wherever I am, that's where you'll belong okay? I just, I can't function without you."

Carol's tears started again, this time without protesting or arguing back.

Daryl pulled her head into him and kissed her forehead, leaving his lips on there as she hugged him tightly. He felt another tear fall down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly, pulling away from her as he did.

There was silence as they looked at each other, "so are you coming home now?"

Carol tilted her head staying quiet before she nodded her head once slowly.

Daryl's face broke into a smile as he held his hand out for hers, she took it back and squeezed it gently following him back through the woods, Daryl not daring to let her hand go.


	16. Change

Since being reunited after the prison something changed. Daryl and Carol always had that bond with each other but after being separated and brought back together, they acted different.

Daryl automatically gravitated towards her, following her round like a lost puppy, she was happy he followed though, she constantly questioned the group as to where he was and when he was coming back if he didn't.

This change was apparent to everyone, except them. They were acting like a couple without physically being a couple. All of Daryl's walls seemed to of been broken down by Carol. Never flinching or being embarrassed at her touch. No one was sure if they just weren't telling them that were together or were horribly trying to keep it quiet. No one dared question it though, afraid they might hit a defensive nerve in Daryl.

Since Carol was back Daryl had become very protective of her, not allowing her to go off on her own, killing walkers for her, walking with her when travelling, constantly going on watch with her.

They even slept together, in the church they'd usually take the floor space at the back, Daryl always fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist. Sometimes Daryl wouldn't be able to sleep so he'd look at every aspect of Carol's face in detail, tracing every line, every curve with his eyes. Occasionally she'd wake up when he was doing this and she'd just smile at him and bury her head in his chest sleepily, making Daryl feel safe and sleepy too.

The way the acted together was often more loving than Glenn and Maggie. On the colder nights when the group was outside Daryl would pull Carol in close to him, keeping her by his side. Daryl let Carol fix his hair for him whenever it would get too long and unmanageable. Carol would always inform Daryl whenever she got up to leave, knowing he'd just follow if she didn't. And whenever she had to leave him for long periods of time, she'd place her hand on his face and hold it there, telling him she'd see him on watch tonight. One time the group swore they were going to kiss. Daryl leant down and whispered something into her ear at dinner time with the group and she turned her head towards him, their lips barely an inch apart.

"That's fine," she whispered and with that he took off into the church, leaving the others gaping mouthed at Carol.

Carol didn't even bat an eyelid though, noticing no change in the way the behaved towards each other, neither did Daryl though, both blind to what was right in front of them.


	17. Jealousy

"Uh, excuse me, sorry for interrupting," Axel said nervously to Carol and Daryl, "uh, Carol, do mind if I'm on watch with you later? Rick told me to find someone to go on watch with that's all."

"Oh no sure thing," Carol smiled.

"Oh okay, thank you, sorry again for you know, yeah," Axel mumbled walking off.

Carol laughed a little and turned back to Daryl who was now glaring at her.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Nothin' I just, I don't trust the inmate," Daryl grumbled.

Carol looked back to see Axel still walking away and then turned back to Daryl, "what Axel? He seems pretty harmless."

" _Prison inmate_ ," Daryl reiterated.

"Yeah yeah I get ya, but all he did was rob a store."

Daryl snorting, "pftt doubt it."

Carol nudged him with her shoulder smiling, "so judgemental."

"No, just good judgement," Daryl said making his way back into the prison.

Carol followed after him and started helping the group prepare dinner.

Axel was there, helping them cut and ration everything," you know if you add a bit of this to the rabbit it'll give it a bit more flavour," handing her some rosemary and thyme.

"Where'd you get this?" Carol asked grinning, making Daryl look up from the table in front of them.

"Found it at the back of the kitchen, thought it give this game a bit of flavour," Axel said proudly.

"This'll be perfect, thank you Axel," Carol thanked him, taking the bottles off him.

Daryl gritted his jaw a little and muttered under his breath, "my fucking game."

They all ate dinner together and then as evening came upon them it was time for Carol and Axel's watch.

Daryl tried to contain himself but he couldn't, he had to be on that watch, "you want me to come with you Carol?"

"No it's fine, Axel's with me remember?" she replied.

"Oh yes, of course, how could I have forgotten," Daryl grumbled walking back to his cell.

He sat in his and Carol's cell, trying to get images of them laughing together up in the prison tower together out of his head, Axel flirting with Carol. He jaw clenched as he sharpened his knife. He refused to sleep until he heard them come off watch.

His eyes started drifting until he heard food steps and immediately he was alert, listening out for them talking. He could hear her laughter and his stomach tightened.

"Maybe I'll make you a dinner sometime, without all the others," Axel said, far more comfortable talking to her than he was earlier that day.

"Yeah maybe," Carol responding, sounding sincere.

He heard them say good nights and Carol moved the sheet to their cell, that they were currently using as a door.

Carol jumped when she saw Daryl sat there in the darkness, "Daryl what are you still doing awake?" Carol hissed.

"Nothing, couldn't sleep listening to you and lover boy out there," Daryl said bitterly.

"Daryl what are you talking about? He's just a friend," Carol replied confused.

"Uhuh," Daryl murmured lying down with his back to her.

He got up later that night to go bathroom but walked out of his cell straight into the last person he wanted to see, Axel.

"What'd fuck you doing?" Daryl jumped going into a defensive stance.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Axel stammered, "couldn't sleep."

"Yeah well why don't you go walk down to your own cell," he grunted.

Axel ignored his abrupt tone, "do you think Carol would appreciate breakfast in bed?"

Daryl glared at him, "I'm gonna make this real simple for you. She," he said pointing into the cell, "is not yours, okay? She will never be yours and the sooner you accept that the better. Okay?" Daryl snarled.

Axel nodded in fear, "yep, got it, I'm ju-just gonna go back to bed now," he responded turning quickly on his heel.

"Yeah you do that," Daryl hissed.

The next morning Daryl woke later than the others which was odd for him, he went down the stairs to get some breakfast but stopped dead when he saw Axel sitting in the seat he was usually in next to Carol. He had had enough of this, he went up behind him and snarled quietly.

"That's my seat," making Axel jump.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry, didn't realise," he stammered.

"Yeah well now you do," Daryl snapped back.

At this point Carol looked up, "Daryl what are you doing Axel was sitting there," she said looking at Axel who was now stood.

"It's my seat, I always sit here," Daryl replied bluntly.

"And since when has anything in this world been permanent nowadays?" Carol said raising her eyebrows, "exactly, let him have his seat back."

Daryl could feel the anger and jealously rising within him, "fine," he managed to choke out before storming off.

This time Carol followed after him, deciding she wasn't going to put up with his moody attitude any more.

"What is your problem?" Carol called after him as they got outside.

"My problem?" he asked, his accent coming through thick.

Daryl span around to face Carol, "what about what his problem is?"

"No no Daryl he's not the one with the problem, you are," Carol said standing her ground.

Daryl took a few paces towards her, filling in the space between them, "I told him to stay away, he didn't."

"Stay away from what Daryl?" Carol asked in confusion.

He said nothing and just looked at her.

It took her a moment but then she realized, "oh," she whispered.

Daryl raised his eyebrows, "yeah."

She paused to think about it some more, "so you're jealous?"

"No!" Daryl said defensively, "I ain't jealous of some crazy mustached freak."

"You so are!" Carol teased, "it's okay Daryl, you're still number one to me, remember, I liked you first."

"No," Daryl disagreed, "I liked you first."


	18. Green

Set in season 5

"I do not like green eggs and ham," Daryl said softly, turning the page.

Judith gurgled, happily slapping the pages as she sat in Daryl's lap.

He laughed and played high five with her gently lifting the book out of her reach.

"I do not like them Sam-I-am," he continued whispering, everyone else around them sleeping, Judith babbling on to him.

Carol opened the church door slowly hoping not to wake anyone after her watch only to see Daryl sat in the middle of the floor, Judith on his lap chewing on her fist.

He hadn't noticed her yet so she stood silently watching him, a smile on her face.

"Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a fox?" Daryl read on, looking down at her as her eyes began to close.

He managed to read one last page before she slumped forward in his arms, falling asleep.

Carefully he scooped her up and put her back in the make shift crib they were currently using for her.

"Night little asskicker," Daryl whispered a small smile on his face.

"Daryl Dixon's soft side, rarely something anyone gets to see," Carol whisper making him jump.

"What the fuck," Daryl hissed, "you scared the shit out of me."

Carol grinned at him, "sorry. You're good with her, she likes you," Carol said looking at Judith gently snoring.

"Pft, I don't know the first thing about kids," Daryl scoffed.

"Well you obviously know more than you think. Look how well you just settled her," Carol pointed out.

"She was tired, she would of gone back to sleep either way," Daryl whispered.

"You should give yourself more credit Dixon," Carol responded.

"Well you're good with her too," Daryl mumbled returning the compliment.

"Yes but I've already done this before, the raising kid thing, not new to me," Carol replied a little bit sadly.

"Sorry," Daryl murmured realizing he had hit a sensitive subject.

"It's fine," Carol assured, "it's nice to see you with her, you'd make a good father Daryl."

Daryl tried to hide his blush, "well I wouldn't go that far but, y'know, thanks."

"Any time," Carol smiled, walking past him rubbing his shoulder gently as she did.


	19. Angry

It was the first of Carol and Daryl's fights since being together and god didn't everyone know about it.

"You're such an asshole!" Carol spat as she stormed out of the bedroom.

"Me?! Woman you've got some fucking nerve," Daryl shouted as he followed after.

"What gives you the right?!" Carol ranted on down the stairs.

No one knew what they were arguing about but they were sure making their opinion on the matter known to everyone.

"What do you mean what gives me the right, we're together aren't we? I believe that gives me every fucking right thank you!" Daryl yelled running down the stairs.

"God you make me so angry sometimes!" Carol yelled back stopping in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Glenn asked popping his head out of the living room.

"Not now Glenn!" they shouted simultaneously.

"…okay," Glenn replied in a high pitched tone retreating back into the room.

" You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to!" Carol carried on waving her arms about.

"All I said was I'd prefer you not to and besides you don't need to talk to him!" Daryl ranted.

"Daryl if you think he poses that much of a threat that I'll leave you than you obviously don't understand that I love you and you clearly don't trust me."

"And I love you," Daryl replied, "it's not you I don't trust."

Carol scoffed, "as if he'd make any move on me, jesus Daryl calm your ass down, just because I may be yours doesn't mean that you own me!"

Some of the group walked out of the downstairs rooms, curious as to who they were on about.

"God Carol, I don't want to own you I just wanted you to be aware of how I felt on the situation, you're always the one saying I need to 'open up'," Daryl seethed.

"No there's a difference Daryl, you don't trust me and you're trying to control me, you know that won't work," Carol fumed back.

Daryl took a step towards her and held her face in his hands, "stop saying I don't trust you, I do. I am terrified okay? I am terrified of losing you and I will do anything to prevent that. So I'm sorry that I got angry too quickly and I'm sorry for trying to control you but I am not sorry for fighting for you, I will never stop fighting for you, I can't, I wont lose you."

Carol immediately softened to him, her face breaking out into a small smile, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said kissing her intensely making everyone around them feel awkward for staring and walk away, leaving them alone to make up.


	20. Claimed

_Set season 4 when Daryl was with the group of men._

Carol couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him stood barely 50 yards in front of her. She had never expected to see him again. Carol saw him before he saw her, she held back though, wary of the group of men he was with, also the fact that he probably now knew what she had done back at the prison.

Fearing rejection she debated walking away while she still could but something stopped her. He turned his head in her direction as the rest of the group stood around talking. She concealed herself in the safety of the tree line. She saw the lost empty look on his face, it was clear to see he wasn't happy with these people. Maybe he'd come with her,she thought to herself, leave that group and go off and find the others.

Daryl started pacing towards her direction telling the group he'd be back in a moment. He studied the train tracks looking at the sets of foot prints in the dirt noticing there was one too many. Immediately he looked up and scanned around the area looking for whoever was following them. He began to follow the foot prints and Carol panicked realising that they lead to exactly where she was hidden, it was too late to run now, he'd hear her. So instead she stayed exactly where she was, her eyes being the only thing clearly visible through the bush.

Daryl raised his crossbow as he walked towards the trees where the footprints lead. He stopped dead when he saw a pair of eyes looking through the bush. He rolled his shoulder back and pointed the crossbow directly in her face.

"Out," he demanded gruffly.

Slowly Carol stood up revealing herself and Daryl dropped his crossbow.

"Carol?" he choked out.

She smiled tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the smile on his face grow.

"Hi," she whispered.

As he went to hug her footsteps behind him made him spin around.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" Joe said grinning at Carol.

Daryl said nothing just took a small step back towards her.

"You two know each other?" Joe asked.

Daryl said nothing again, but went into a defensive stance when he saw the others follow behind. They walked up behind Joe, smiling when they saw Carol who locked her jaw and shot daggers at all them. Daryl saw all their faces and panicked, he had to think quickly.

He took Carol's hand and forced her behind him scooping up his crossbow as he did so.

"Claimed," he snarled glaring at them all, his eyes threatening death, his crossbow held up pointed at them.

Joe looked at Daryl and then at Carol, chuckling to himself as he went to walk away. None of the others moved, Joe turned back and looked at them, "you heard the man, this one's claimed."

He looked Daryl directly in the eye as he said it, half smirking at him. Daryl refused to let down his stance still holding tightly onto Carol's hand.

"Come on boys let's keep moving, nightfall ain't gonna be long." Joe called out to them all as the made their way down the train track.

Daryl held back, Joe occasionally turning back to him, "come on Daryl, let's go," he barked.

Daryl took a step forward, his hand now sweaty against Carol's. Slowly he let go and turned towards her.

"I'm so sorry Carol, we'll get away I promise, I'm so sorry," he told her, his voice lapped in fear.

"What was that Daryl? What does claimed mean? Why are you even with these people?" Carol asked, wearily looking at the men about 50 yards ahead of them now.

"Come on," Daryl insisted, "I'll tell you on the way, you'll be safe with me, I promise."

Carol looked at him, her face full of worry, "okay."

They began to walk and Daryl thought about where to start. He told her what happened at the prison and what happened after, how he lost Beth and then those guys found him and how it wasn't just a case of saying no thank you to their invitation to join them.

"So what does claimed mean?" Carol asked after he had finished explaining everything.

"You have to claim things, that's their system, you want something, you claim it. They were gonna claim you, I could see it, I had to say I claimed you, to keep you safe," Daryl shuddered, ashamed that this was the only way he could keep her safe.

"What and they'll actually listen to that? How do you know they won't just ignore that?" Carol asked needing reassurance that she really was safe.

"I don't," Daryl sighed despairingly, "but they're pretty strict about their code, so for now, as long as I don't let you out of my sight for a moment, I'll keep you safe."

Carol stayed in silence for a minute, "how are we going to get away?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I'm working on it," Daryl replied, sharpening a knife he had in his back pocket.

"Daryl you can't be serious?" Carol asked looking at the knife, "there's no way the two of us can take them all out."

"I know, we need to take them out in all one go, either that or run," Daryl responded, slowing as he saw the others stop outside a house.

"Looks like we're turning in for the night, tomorrow we'll get out of here, tonight you should try and rest," Daryl said.

Carol snorted, "I seriously doubt I'm going to get any rest."

Daryl sighed a little, "I'm sorry, I should of told you to run but with those people who took Beth still out there, I couldn't risk it, at least this way I can keep you by my side at all times."

Carol smiled a little at the amount he cared, "thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he grumbled walking into the house, taking her hand.

The echo of the word "claimed" was thrown around the house as the men chose their rooms, Daryl waited until they were done and then claimed the couch, knowing he could keep Carol close to him that way.

"Sure you don't want a bed?" Len asked raising his eyebrows and sniggering.

Daryl span around and came face to face with him, "why don't you fuck off and mind your own god damn business," he growled.

Len raised his hands, "hey man I'm just saying."

"Well don't," he sneered, keeping Carol close behind him.

"Take it easy Daryl," Joe warned walking past them both.

Daryl clenched his jaw but said nothing, leading Carol to the couch.

That night Daryl waited until everyone went to their rooms before he set up how him and Carol were going to sleep. Len was out front on first watch, Daryl taking second.

"Lie on the inside of the couch, it's gonna be a bit close for comfort but it'll do."

Carol did as he said and stretched out on the couch, laying on her side to make room for Daryl.

Daryl slid his crossbow under the couch, but kept his knife in his trouser loop.

"Um so am I good to like, face you?" he asked awkwardly, cause I'd rather be able to see you and be able to keep my arm around you, you know, for safety."

Carol chuckled a little, "yes that's fine."

Daryl fetched a blanket and laid down next to her, his face right in hers, their bodies pressed together. He adjusted himself, wriggling to get in the least awkward position possible.

Carol couldn't help but laugh, "Daryl, relax, it's fine."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled trying to moved away from the edge of the couch, "you're not the one at risk of falling out."

He moved a little closer so their bodies were moulded together and he gently tucked her head into his chest, one hand on her head, the other around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

After a couple of hours Len came in and woke him, surprisingly managing not to wake Carol.

"So you gonna share her?" Len asked bluntly as Daryl picked up his crossbow.

Len saw the fire in Daryl's eyes, "I fucking claimed her, now back the fuck off, she's mine."  
Carol woke up from the noise and stood up next to Daryl, placing her hand on his lower back.

"What do you two like know each other? I think it's only fair you share her round with the rest, she's the only woman here after all."

"Why don't you fuck off, disgusting pig," Carol spat at him not being able to hold her tongue again.

"Hey who asked you to speak?" Len snapped at her.

She came out from behind Daryl, "I swear to fucking god you say one more word and I'll fucking kill you."

"Back the fuck off bitch, this doesn't concern you," Len raged back, slapping her across the face.

With that Daryl saw red. Using his crossbow he wacked Len in the face making him fall to the floor as Daryl pinned him down and began punching him repeatedly in the face.

"You're gonna regret doing that," Daryl snarled at him, "I told you she is my woman, you do not fucking disrespect her!"

He took his knife from his trousers and a pierced him in the heart killing him instantly, letting him turn for the others.

Quickly he jumped up and went over to Carol who had fallen onto the couch from the impact of the slap. He slid his hand over hers where it laid on her face.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

Carol nodded, "yeah I'll be fine."

"Right okay, come on, time to go, now."

Carol got up in agreement, "let's go."

With that they both snuck out of the front door and ran into the woods, their heart pounding.

Once they felt they were a safe distance they stopped running and allowed themselves to catch their breath.

Carol smiled at Daryl, relieved they had got away so soon.

"Hey, I forgot to mention, just cause we're free, doesn't mean you're not claimed," Daryl said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, planting his mouth on hers like he wanted to from the moment his saw her again.

Carol felt the kiss deepen as she ran her fingers over his chest and he ran his down her back, holding her in close to him.

"You're mine now," he murmured softly through kisses as he felt her smile against his mouth.


	21. Cornered

p style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.48px; background-color: #fdfbf3;"Daryl backed her slowly into a corner, Carol not realising until her back hit the wall. She let out a small gasp, her eyes still locked on him. Somewhere he had found this new confidence and Carol wasn't sure how to react, it had always been the other way round./p  
p style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.48px; background-color: #fdfbf3;"He was constantly looking for reassurance though, making sure he was doing was okay. He never said a word but looked at her and nodded slightly and she would nod back letting him know it was okay./p  
p style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.48px; background-color: #fdfbf3;"Her back was pressed against the wall now and he raised his arms, putting a hand either side of her so she was cornered in. He gave a mischievous smirk and she looked down at his lips as she licked hers./p  
p style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.48px; background-color: #fdfbf3;"He ran his hands down to wall to her hands and held them up above her head. Her breathing pace increased, she stared at him, her lips parted a little. He took a step towards her and leant in, ever so slightly brushing his lips across hers. He interlocked his fingers with hers, keeping them held above her head as he leant in and kissed her. They each took long breaths through kisses, Carol desperately trying to get Daryl to let go of her hands. He didn't let her though and instead lowered them to her side, their fingers still wrapped together. He didn't want all the grabby-rip-your-clothes-off-as-fast-as-possible stuff yet, he just wanted to be with her, emotionally be with her./p  
p style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.48px; background-color: #fdfbf3;"Their lips ran across one another, the kissing soft and open mouthed yet still incredibly deep and intense. Eventually he was the one to pull away, keeping hold of her hands. /p  
p style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.48px; background-color: #fdfbf3;""Goodnight Carol," he whispered, kissing her once more, gently and lingering. His fingers slipped through hers releasing his grip before he walked out of the room smiling to himself./p 


	22. Blood

His blood on her hands. She felt like she was going to pass out as she saw the crimson blood drip off her finger tips, it was too much to handle.

"Stay with me Daryl!" she shouted ripping the bottom of her shirt and tied it securely to the top of his arm, "keep your eyes open!"

His breathing began to slow and she began panic, she wasn't far from the church but she wasn't sure she'd be able to make it on time.

"Daryl, I'm going to lift you up now okay? I just need you to stay awake," Carol said loudly attempting to hoist him up and support his weight on her shoulders.

He made a sort of humming sound so she knew he was still alive, either that or he was now a walker and she would get what she deserved.

She moved as fast as her legs would let her, dragging him outside the church door.

"Rick!" she yelled desperately lying him down on the ground.

Rick came running out and saw Daryl, blood still gushing from his arm.

"Jesus Carol what happened?!" Rick exclaimed, running back into the church to grab their medical supplies.

"I-it was an accident," Carol stuttered, tears beginning to overfill her eyes.

Rick cleaned up all the excess blood on his arm, moving his head towards him to make sure he was still alive.

"Carol, come on I'm gonna need you to focus, you can give stitches better than any of us, I need you to stitch him up now okay, he's losing too much blood, he'll die if you don't do this," Rick urged.

Carol felt the adreniline through her body as Rick said those last words. She moved over to the medical supplies and took out what she needed and quickly began work, her hand shaking more than usual.

She saw Daryl's eyes slump shut, "Daryl no, please stay with me, do not leave me now," she begged, his eyes slowly flickering open again. She focused as much as she could on the stitches but was weary of Daryl who couldn't speak and could barely keep his eyes open.

Finally she finished but Daryl's eyes had closed again, "Daryl!" she yelled.

This time, nothing.

"Daryl, wake up!" Carol pleaded but he still didn't open them, the only positive sign was that he was still breathing.

Tears gushed down her face, "I'm sorry Daryl, I'm so sorry, it was an accident."

She moved over to his head and rested it on her lap, moving the hair out of his eyes.

"What happened Carol?" Rick asked.

"We went out on our run, but there were walkers, a lot of them. We had to split up and run into the trees to keep safe, we killed the majority of them off but when I felt something grab my shoulder I panicked," Carol paused letting a sob out, "I turned and swiped my knife thinking it was a walker, but it wasn't. Luckily he managed to jump out of the way mostly but I slashed right down his arm. Then there were more walkers, so as he fell to his knees clutching his arm, blood pouring out everywhere, I had to kill the walkers before they got to him. By the time I'd finished he was laying on the floor, he was too weak to stand."

Rick rubbed Carol's arm, "it was an accident Carol accidents happen. You can't blame yourself."

"If he dies, I will blame myself, for every little thing I could of done differently, better, faster. He will be dead and it will be my fault Rick."

Rick stared back at her not knowing what to say, he knew she was being way too harsh on herself but right now wasn't the time to tell her that.

So instead he stood up and nodded at her before walking back into the church, leaving them alone.

She lowered her head to his chest and cried, running her finger gently over the lopsided stitches she had done on his arm.

"Please don't die," Carol sobbed, "I need you."

"Die?" a husky gruff voice said, "woman why you gotta be so melodramatic, I was just sleeping."

She raised her head suddenly and saw a paler than usual but alive Daryl.

"Daryl!" she exclaimed happily hugging his chest, this time crying tears of happiness.

"I thou-thought I lost you," Carol choked out.

"Yeah well being stabbed in the arm wasn't too pleasant but I'm surviving," he said smiling weakly at her.

"I've never been so happy Daryl," she sobbed hugging him again.

"Yeah sure damn look like it too," Daryl muttered.


	23. Bitch

Set in season 3 in the prison

* * *

Merle didn't like how close Carol was with his little brother, things had changed since they last saw each other. He was spiteful towards her, but also sly about it so no one else would be around to hear it.

Carol wouldn't usually take this shit but Merle had to be an exception, she knew if she snapped back Merle would call it a day and him and Daryl would leave. Daryl was far too loyal to his brother to go against anything he said, Carol knew that. It took all her strength not to bite back at him, to play nice, especially when Daryl was around but if he was happy so was she.

One particular day Merle was really bitter with her after Daryl left him for the day because Carol asked him to come on a run with her. It was late that evening and Carol was on watch, Daryl soon due to take over, she was sat out the front of the prison, overlooking the grounds when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Merle," she acknowledged.

Merle simply scoffed at her and stood beside her.

"So what the fuck you playin' at?" he asked.

Carol looked up, "excuse me?"

"Y'know takin' my little brother away from me at any given cost," Merle grunted back, "really startin' to piss me off."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I needed someone to come on a run with me today, Daryl was the person I asked," Carol replied.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you're doin', I ain't blind and I sure as hell ain't stupid," Merle snapped back.

Carol stood up, taking a stand for herself, "look, me and Daryl are close, you're gonna have to learn to deal with that and get off my back about it, nothing will change Merle," she took a step towards him, "the more you push, and the more you snap, and the more you try to scare me off and make me leave Daryl alone, the more time I'll spend with him and the closer we'll get until we are literally inseparable and then when you've finally decided you've had enough and want to leave, he'll pick me over you."

Carol stared at him feeling the fire and fight in her heart.

"You crazy grey haired bitch!" Merle raged taking a step towards her.

Suddenly Carol flinched as he was pulled away.

"Fucking back off Merle," Daryl spat, appearing from almost nowhere.

Merle had to compose himself from the shock before he could reply, "how long you been listenin'?"

"Long enough," Daryl replied, "what's your problem Merle?!"

"My problem?" Merle snorted, "what about this crazy fuckin' bitch? She's fucking obsessed with you."

"Stop calling her a bitch Merle, " Daryl yelled getting right in his face.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish little brother," Merle smirked shoving him backwards.

Carol stood at the sideline, not sure whether to try and get involved or not.

"Merle just piss off, I've had enough of your shit. Y'know Carol's right, if I had to choose between you and her it'd be her every fucking time, I can't be dealin' with your crap."

"Loyalty mean nothin' to you?" Merle spat.

"Yeah it does, and you, you ain't loyal, fuck off."

Merle said nothing, just stared at Carol, daggers in his eyes.

Daryl looked at him moved face to face with him, making his voice low so Carol couldn't hear, "stay the fuck away from her. You fucking go near her again, you so much as even look at her the wrong way, I won't hesitate kicking your ass out of here so fast. She is mine okay? I am loyal, just not to you, to her and her only."

Daryl walked away from him and towards Carol wrapping an arm around her shoulder, going to find someone to cover his watch so he could stay with her.


	24. Smile

It was usually a struggle for anyone to make Daryl smile but lately that wasn't the problem. Since Carol was split and reunited with the group she hadn't been the same. Daryl was the one to notice that, not once had he seen her genuinely happy apart from the moment they were reunited together.

He was determined to change that.

Firstly he tried to talk to her, make her release whatever burden she was holding onto, but she didn't want to. He didn't want to force her but he knew if maybe she released some of the load on him, then she'd be happier, more content. He tried other things as well, some intentional, some not so intentional. For example, dropping water jug as he offered to take hers, not intentional. It did make her smile briefly though so it was worth it. If he had to keep embarrassing himself to make her crack a smile, he would.

That day they were asked to go on a run with Glenn and Maggie by Rick to pick up a few supplies for Judith.

"Maybe grab some cans of food for us if you can find any? We're not in desperate need but best to keep on top of it," Rick said to Daryl who was too busy looking at Carol to hear him.

Rick turned his head to follow his gaze and saw Carol, prepping herself for the run.

"Hello, Daryl?" Rick asked making Daryl jump out of his stare.

"Huh, what? Wait, what did you say?" Daryl questioned confused.

"I think you've got a bit of drool just there," Rick teased pointing to the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Daryl asked wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "no I ain't what you talkin' bout Rick?"

Rick scoffed, "come on, really? You all googly eyed at Carol," Rick couldn't help but laugh.

Daryl gave him a small shove in the shoulder, "nah I ain't, I'm just worried about her, she's been really down lately."

What Daryl said wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason behind him looking at her.

Rick nodded unconvinced, "okay then, you two go have fun now," he smirked ushering him towards Glenn and Maggie.

Daryl frowned and made his way over to Glenn and Maggie, where Carol was also walking towards too.

"Why the long face?" Carol asked, her shoulder brushing against his.

Daryl shook his head, "huh nothin'," he remembered his aim to make her smile and tried instantly to become cheery.

He wasn't quite sure what to say though, he thought maybe complimenting her would make her smile.

"You nice look today," he blurted out, realizing instantly he'd fucked up.

Carol, Maggie and Glenn looked up at him, Glenn looking embarrassed for him.

"I meant," Daryl babbled trying to save himself, "I meant to, uh, say you look nice, not nice look, uh, um, yeah," Daryl rubbed the back of his head.

Carol looked down at herself confused, "just wearing the same clothes I do everyday, but, you know, thanks," she replied awkwardly.

 _"Fuck,_ " Daryl thought.

So him embarrassing himself didn't work all the time, which was honestly a small relief for him. The thing is he didn't mean to mess up and embarrass himself, it just happened when he was with her.

He had to be tactful about this then. He wasn't great at jokes, Carol didn't even make her usual teasing jokes about him so that was out of the question too. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way, he's just thinking about her laughing, smiling for a few more moments than usual, he wanted to leave a smile on her face all day. He wanted to make her happy, everyday, all the time.

A thought flashed through his head that he instantly rejected. He couldn't do that, he didn't even know if that would make her happy, it might just make her upset with him. But if she got any more upset she'd tried to leave again and he couldn't bear that. Maybe it wasn't such a bad plan, if he had the balls. He had to try though, he couldn't stand seeing her walk next to him looking like her world was crashing down around her constantly.

The run went smoothly, they got what they needed for Judith, Daryl picked up a small shot bottle of vodka as well and took drank it, feeling he'd need a lot more than that for what her was about to do.

He sent Maggie and Glenn on ahead saying he and Carol would catch up in a minute.

"What why aren't we going with them?" Carol asked looking over at them walking away.

"Cause I need to talk to you," Daryl responded patting the wall he was sat on.

"I'm okay I'll stand," Carol said reserving herself off now even to him so Daryl stood too.

"Look Carol-"

"If this is about what happened to me after the prison I don't want to talk about it," Carol interrupted.

Daryl shook his head, "it's not, it's-"

"Well then what?" Carol interrupted again.

"I've noticed you've not been very happy lately, and I know you don't want to talk about it but I just wanted to find a way to make you happy again and-"

"I'm fine Daryl, you don't need to make me happy," Carol lied, interrupting once more.

"Will you just shut up for a minute," Daryl snapped, his voice still soft.

"Hey!" Carol argued, "you can't just tell me to just shut up…" Carol babbled on and Daryl had to take his shot now.

He took a quick step towards her, muffling her ranting with his mouth. At first she didn't realize what was happening and stopped talking feeling his mouth warm against hers. But then suddenly pushed away realizing what was happening. Daryl panicked knowing he'd fucked up again but was not expecting what she did next. She pulled away from him, instinctively going to shove him backwards but then stopped as he looked down waiting for her rage. She wasn't even expecting what she did next. She slammed her face against his face again, sending Daryl a few steps backwards before he reacted. When she began kissing him and he got over the shock, he slid his arms around her, pulling her in close to him, her hands snaking up around his neck. Both of them slowly but passionately explored each others mouths, Daryl's tongue gently tracing her lips, Carol softly biting his bottom lip.

When they both realized what was happening and the adrenaline rush was dying down, they simultaneously pulled away, taking a step back from each other.

Daryl didn't know what to say and looked down at his feet, Carol stood in silence.

"I just, uh, I just wanted to make you smile," Daryl choked out looking back up to see her already grinning at him.

His face peeled into a smile as he saw the happiness in her eyes.

Carol nodded, "it worked.


	25. Carol gets caught by Gareth

"It's alright," Carol panted as she tried to calm herself, "everything is going to be okay."

Carol felt the guilt surging through her as she looked over at Daryl, his hands and feet bonded together like hers, laying sideways on the floor.

If she hadn't tried to leave none of this would of ever happened. She wouldn't of put Daryl in danger, it would of just been her. She wasn't sure if she was grateful Daryl followed after her, knowing she had a better chance of survival with his help. The guilt struck again, how could she think that way, she valued his life more than hers, she would of found a way out alone.

"It's fine Carol," Daryl replied trying desperately to get free of his bonds, "just need to get loose and slaughter the bastards."

They had been chucked in a room together, any objects to help them escape removed.

She used the strength in her fingers to prop herself up onto her knees, "Daryl, I'm so sorry, we're gonna make it out of here alive I know it."

"Whatcha gotta be sorry for?" Daryl asked following suit of Carol's action and getting onto his knees, "it's not your fault those assholes were watching us."

"Yeah but if I hadn't tried to leave, if I had just stayed in the church-"

"Hey 'nough of that, we gotta focus on getting outta here," Daryl interrupted seeing Carol's eyes well up.

She nodded, "yeah you're right, just gotta get free first."

"If I move over to you do you think you'd be able to undo the knot?" Daryl asked.

"Sure I'll give it a shot," Carol responded shuffling towards his direction.

She got to his feet first managing to undo the knot after quite some time, then she went to his hands and started to loosen the knots, Daryl swivelling his wrists to help try and ease them out.

Suddenly the door slammed open and they both stopped, looking at the faceless figure standing in the doorway, casting a long shadow on the floor.

"Well well well and what do you think you're doing?" the figure revealed himself to be Gareth walking towards them.

Carol's expression stayed like stone, her eyes like steel as she glared at him wordlessly.

"Hello? Queen bitch? I asked you a question!" Gareth shouted, kicking her in the shoulder so she fell to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl shouted jumping up onto his feet, freeing himself from the last of the rope, charging into him.

He slammed him against a wall as Carol looked around, having double vision and impaired hearing from the impact of the concrete to her head. Her shoulder trobed like crazy, but she had to get free and help Daryl.

She shook her head, desperately trying to make her vision focus. On the ground she could see something catching the moonlight. It was Gareth's knife that had dropped off Daryl when he charged into him. Carol shuffled as fast as she could over to the knife as she saw Gareth kick Daryl in the stomach, Daryl fighting on, swinging his fist into his face, Gareth spitting the blood on the floor.

She finally got to the knife and got to work, sawing as fast as she could. Daryl was fighting on but needed help, soon. Carol quickly freed her hands and then viciously sawed at the rope on her feet freeing them also.

Using her good arm she pulled herself up and walked quietly but quickly towards Gareth who was choking Daryl against the wall, his fingers tightening around his throat, Daryl's face going blue.

Carol plunged the knife into his back as hard as she could and he instantly released Daryl, crying out in pain. Daryl collapsed to the floor in a heap and Carol prayed he was alive. She pulled the knife from his back and as he swung around to hit her she forced it through his chest and into his heart.

Gareth fell to his knees, "you…bitch…" he breathed.

"No no I believe it was queen bitch," she replied kicking him in the shoulder to the ground, leaving him to bleed out and die.

She ran over to Daryl and turned him onto his back, thankfully he was breathing, but the instant bruising on his neck wasn't good.

"Come on Daryl," Carol murmured stroking his face, "we've gotta get out of here now."

She looked around precariously for any group members or a zombie Gareth but all was clear for now.

Daryl's eyes flicked open and Carol smiled.

"You okay?" he croaked, "where's Gareth?"

"Dead," Carol replied, moving hair out of his eyes.

Daryl chuckled lowly, "that's my girl."

Carol smiled again, "we have to get out of here before he turns and the others come looking for us."

"Yeah okay," Daryl responded, his voice hoarse, "lets go queen bitch," he laughed.


	26. Abraham Teases Daryl (Part 1)

_Daryl flinched in pain as the belt buckle hit his back, a heat of searing pain._

 _"You gonna flinch away from me boy?" his dad yelled drunkenly as he hit him again, Daryl did his best not to flinch or make a sound._

 _"Can't let pain be your weakness, you're weak Daryl, you'll always be weak, won't be long till your dead," Daryl's dad shouted putting down his belt buckle, raising his fist to Daryl._

 _Daryl instinctively flinched again and Daryl's dad let out a loud laugh, "pathetic! Get out of my sight, you piece of shit. "_

"C'mon man cut it out!" Daryl moaned backing away from Abraham.

Abraham let out a roaring laugh, "what is the matter with you? Can take down a dozen walkers alone but can't stand someone pretending to hit you, I'm only messin'."

"Just cut it out 'kay? I don't like it," Daryl grumbled.

Abraham paused but then pretended to hit him again and burst into hysterics when Daryl flinched away.

Daryl was getting angry now, "just fuck off!"

Abraham continued to mock him, "ohh someone's getting touchy, come on Daryl just take it like a man, you need to toughen up," Abraham laughed taking a full swing at him this time, stopping barely an inch from his face.

"Hey!" someone called from behind Daryl, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Daryl stopped flinching and turned to see a very angry Carol storming into the church towards Abraham.

Abraham looked around confused, "what me?"

"Yes you!" Carol raged getting right in his face, "back the fuck off!"

"Woah woah lady I was only kidding," Abraham said raising his hands, "wasn't actually hitting him."

"I don't give a shit," Carol spat, "you think it's funny and it's not, now leave him the fuck alone."

"Why are you both getting so personal about this, god it was a joke."

"And I just told you," Carol said grinding her teeth, "it's not fucking funny."

Daryl stood there in silence, gape mouthed at Carol who showed no fear to the once Sergeant.

"I think you need to calm it down woman," Abraham muttered trying to walk past her.

Carol shoved a hand down a shoulder stopping him inbetween her and Daryl.

"You fucking mock or pretend to hit him again," Carol growled so lowly Daryl couldn't hear, "I'll rip you a new one that's for god damn sure."

With that she let Abraham walk away, letting what she said sink it.

She turned to Daryl, pulling him wordlessly for a hug, knowing exactly what he was having to relive. Daryl sunk into the hug, trying to forget what had happened all those years ago with his dad, the pain, the feeling scared and weak. He was glad he had Carol, she got it, she understood, better than anyone. He suppressed the tears as she ran her fingers gently over his back, where his scars forever haunted him.


	27. Abraham Teases Daryl (Part 2)

"Fuckin' piss take," Abraham grumbled walking out to Rosita.

"What's wrong?" Rosita sighed looking up at him as he stormed over.

"Fuckin' love birds in there taking everything so personally," he raged throwing his hands in the air.

"Well what did you do this time?" Rosita asked picking at her nail.

"All I did was pretend to hit Daryl, flinching away like a little girl," Abe scoffed.

Rosita slapped his arm, "be nice."

"I'll be damned if they tell me what to do, especially that Carol, she went fuckin' mental at me."

"You probably deserved it," Rosita scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Didn't deserve that shit, she thinks I'm afraid of her, fuck that."

"Calm it Abe," Rosita warned as they both came outside, seeing his jaw clench.

"Hey Daryl," he shouted being overally friendly as he went over to approach them.

"Fuck sake," Daryl muttered under his breath.

"Hey man, no hard feelings right? I was just messin' afterall," Abraham spoke flashing Carol a smile who returned it with an icy glare.

"Yeah sure," he grumbled unconvincingly.

"That'a boy," Abe boomed bringing his hand crashing towards him.

Daryl flinched instinctively thinking it was some sort of fucking joke but flinched even further when Abraham grasped his shoulder, patting it roughly a few times.

He smirked at Daryl's reaction, feeling a little uneasy as Carol watched him, knowing exactly what he was playing at.

"You'd be no good as boxer then huh?" he chuckled pretending to right hook him in the gut, Daryl recoiling back preparing for impact.

Carol had had enough.

She shoved Abe backwards without warning, causing him to trip over a log a few feet behind him.

"The fuck!" Abraham raged standing up, his face burning red.

"I warned you to fucking stop!" Carol shouted pacing closer as he squared up to her.

Daryl quickly leant forward and pulled her back as she went to grab him by the throat.

"Come on Carol there's no need for that," Daryl murmured through struggles as she tried to escape his grasp, picking her up by the waist and putting her down behind him.

"Fucking bastard," she yelled at Abraham who was now being told to calm down by Rosita.

"You stay the fuck away! Or next time it'll be my knife at your throat," Carol warned.

"He's not worth it," Daryl murmured into her ear, "let it go, come with me."

Carol peered over Daryl's shoulder one more time before allowing herself to be walked back into the church, pleased to see Abraham grumpily rubbing his lower back from the fall, glowering at her.


End file.
